Users may wish to provide payments to nearby users and/or devices, for example, to purchase products, provide reimbursement, loan money, or other financial reason. Traditionally, cash may be freely exchanged between nearby parties. However, more recently cash has been less favored as parties may have security concerns over carrying large amounts of cash or be less likely to visit a financial institution to retrieve available cash. Modernly, users are more likely to purchase items and/or provide payments using mobile devices and online payment providers, where the mobile devices may provide a payment application to initiate a payment process to another nearby user, device, or other entity. In this regard, the payment applications require identification of the party engaged in the transaction with the party utilizing the payment application on their mobile device. However, identification of a party in a transaction is often time consuming and difficult in a payment application, as it requires entry of an identifier for the other party, searching for the identifier for the party, and/or entry of transaction terms. Thus, it may be time consuming and laborious to utilize a payment application for payment processes with nearby users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.